1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus which can record a moving image or a still image and a raw image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional imaging apparatus, a raw image signal (a raw image) imaged by an imaging sensor is subjected to a debayer processing (a de-mosaicing processing) to be converted into a signal containing a luminance and a color difference, and a so-called development processing such as a noise removal, an optical distortion correction, and a normalization of image is performed on each signal. In general, the developed luminance signal and the developed color difference signal are subjected to a compression coding and recorded in a recording medium.
As described above, in the imaging apparatus which processes the raw image, an amount of data necessary for the recording is expanded and thus a large capacity of recording medium is required. However, since the raw image has advantages such as correcting an original image, suppressing a deteriorating of image quality to a minimum, and editing the image after the photographing, the raw image is likely used by a skilled person. For example, as the advantage of editing the image after the photographing, an electronic vibration correction can be performed as a vibration correction at a higher level.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152672 proposes a technology in which when the raw image is recorded, movement amount data such as an output value of an angular velocity sensor and a movement amount of an imaging element calculated from the output value is obtained for each frame and recorded in the recording medium, and then used when the raw image is developed at the time of reproducing.
The imaging apparatus in recent years has been significantly increased in the number of pixels per image in accordance with the progress of the imaging sensor. In addition, the number of pieces of image which can be photographed per second also tends to be increased. Therefore, a throughput of each process included in the development processing such as the debayer processing, the noise removal, and the optical distortion correction performed on the raw image is increased in a synergistic manner, and a large scaled circuit and much power consumption are caused due to the development processing performed in a real time in parallel with the photographing. In some cases, a high photographing performance is not able to be achieved due to the limitation on an occupancy area of the development processing circuit and the power consumption.
In addition, the recording medium such as a large capacity of CF and an SD card is required depending on the imaging apparatus which processes the raw image. For example, in a case where a horizontal resolution is about 4,000 (4K) pixels, the amount of processing data becomes about 11.6 million pixels in total number of pixels, and about 8.3 million pixels in the number of effective pixels.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152672, in a case where the raw image is developed after the photographing to perform a vibration correcting process with a high accuracy, the amount of movement data (data necessary for a correcting operation) in addition to the raw image is necessarily stored at the time of recording, and a larger capacity of recording medium is required.
Furthermore, since the vibration correcting process is performed after the photographing, there is a need to record data of an area wider than an originally-required angle of view (the angle of view to be photographed), which causes an increase in the capacity of the recording medium.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a technology of controlling an area of image data to be recorded in the recording medium when the image data of the area wider than the originally-required angle of view is recorded in the recording medium for the vibration correcting process after the photographing.